


Childhood reunion

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Before long they even met at school, Bri and Felix first meeting was when they were very young, but what caused them to forget each other?





	1. Chapter 1

Few years back, it was a snowy day, kids with their parents came out in warm coats, with scarfs wrapped around their necks and gloves keeping their hands warm. Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, she was only 4 years old, her parents were quite busy as people swarm in to buy their delicious pastries, Bridgette was told to stay in her room, and was promised to be able to experience her first snow day tomorrow. But the anticipation was killing her, she awed as she sees the snow fall through her window, she knew at the back of her mind, she would regret it, but life is an adventure isn't it?

Little Bridgette took her coat, she wrapped her hand-made scarf and wore on her gloves, as she sneaks off into the snowy world. Bridgette knew where to go, the snowy park was just up ahead, as Little Bri, walks to the park, she saw all of the children playing with their parents, she awed as the other kids built snowman, played with snowball and made snow angles, but in the corner of eye, she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

* * *

 

You see, little Felix back then, was still an innocent child, even though losing his mom, he still wanted to experience his first snow day as well, he was wearing a grey coat, with a black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, normally Mr. Agreste wouldn't have allow him too, but a father also hopes to please his young son before he is older and experience the real world.

Felix was trying to build a snowman, but every time he makes a snowball, he would constantly drop it, because his hands were freezing and shivering. Suddenly, he sees a girl, coming towards him, she had dark blue pigtails and she was smiling at him. As she came over, she handed him her gloves, as he looks at her in awe.

"Here, your hands are freezing right?"

"B-but what about you?"

"No worries, I have a spare in my pocket."

"Th-thank you."

"Are you building a snowman, can i join too?'

"O-of course!"

"Alright, let's do our best!"

That was the start of a friendship, which would have bloomed into something special if not...

Oh, It's not time to reveal **why** yet.

Let us continue on...

* * *

Bridgette and Felix were building a very cute snowman, it was perfection! Bri and Felix were proud of themselves, as they introduce each other, and decided to be friends. Some trouble came...

Bullies as you called it, a group of boys, even at this age, find pleasure in bullying other, but of course they think they are only "teasing".

"Eh?Look here guys, couple here building a snowman."

"Hehe, so lame and so cliche."

"Such an ugly snowman, and they're proud?"

The big kid walks over to the snowman and lifts his feet up, as he is preparing to destroy the hard-work and beautiful snowman, that Bri and Felix built.

"W-what are you doing?!"

As the kid was close to kick the snowman, his feet was held seconds before it reached the snowman, as Felix stands before it, he looks at the kid with deadly eyes, the kid stares back with trembling eyes, as Felix pushes the kid's feet back, the kid stumbles onto the snow.

The group of boys were scared and one of them quickly pulled Bris hair as she was prepared to scream, and the kid covers her mouth. Felix was hesitating, he didn't want to injure his new friend, and the group of boys knew they were winning.

But they were wrong, Bri suddenly bit the guys hand, as he yelps in pain, taking that moment, she quickly kicks the guy in the balls, sending him to the ground as she stands with Felix.

"Come at us if you dare, you thugs!"

The group of boys were looking at Bri and Felix fierceness and were taking few steps back, they were scared to see a fierce tiger before them, as they were sweating, and scared, they ran the opposite way, in a flash.

Felix and Bri looked at each other and hugged each other as they hopped few times, when they stop, they look at each other face-to-face, as their face and lips were mere inches apart from each other, they were blushing intensely, they stare at each other for awhile, as Felix closes his eyes, and slowly bring his lips to come in. Bri closes her eyes as she and Felix shared their first kiss with each other. They kissed for few more seconds, as their lips part, their faces were still near each other.

"I-is this really what they called "Love at First Sight?"

"I-i guess s-so."

"Well, I-i'm glad its with you, Felix."

"Same, here, Bri."

They looked at each other with romantic faces, as they lean on each other, the snow falls, as children plays in the park.

"Say, Felix, when we grow up, promise me, you'll be my boyfriend."

"I promise not only to be your boyfriend, but your husband."

*Bri was flustered as she heard "husband"

"Hey, Marriage is a bit far isn't it?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't choose anyone else above you."

"Same, I-i love you, Felix."

"I-i love you too, Bri."

 


	2. Shadows Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how, did those childhood lovers part? Demons, shadows, just who did they consumed?

4 years has passed, and in those years, as Bri and Felix grew older, they have spent time with each other, they would sneak to the park to see each other, or when one of their parents weren't around, they would have a play date, their bond grew ever so close with each moment they spent with each other.

Now, as they are now 9 years old, with only 4 years till they start a school life together, but thing is, Mr. Agreste has now came back from his business trip, and has now been very strict about Felix's studies, as he grows older. Of course Felix is stressed, but as long as he sees his Bri smile everyday, and hears her sweet voice, he would not turn to be the cold person like how his father came to be.

* * *

 

Felix was in his room, studying normally, as it was quite late, and he just finished calling Bri on the phone, his eyes started to drift off into a deep sleep, in his mind, it was ever so dark. There he stands, somehow seeing an older version of him, in a grey and black clothes, with that cold eyes, that resembles his father. Felix was sweating, scared, was this his future? What about Bri? Wasn't he suppose to be some fun, loving person as he is?

Dark clouds started to surround Felix, as he tries to understand what's going on, and suddenly he hears voices.

"Bri will leave you"

"See what you'll become"

"This is your future"

"Your mom left you"

"Your baby brother still in a coma"

"How are you so carefree"

"Your father hates you"

Felix tries to block all those cruel comments, as Felix suffers continuously, he tries to think of Bri's smile, but all he could think of Bri's sadness, her unhappiness, her suffering. As the shock wakes Felix up, he stumble to the floor as he rushes out of his room, he runs to the stairs, as the entrance door was just beyond those flight of staircases, he prepares to rush over to Bri's house, to talk to her.

He paid no mind to the wet floor beyond him, and he suffered the most, as he slipped and fell onto those flight of stairs, he lies there, reaching out to the far door, before his loses his conscious, he saw Bri smiling, as he closes his eyes.

* * *

 

Bri was on her way, to visit Felix, she had made a box of his favorite cookies, she was planning to surprise him, since she knows he is working hard like he is told to by his father, but studying all day is unhealthy. As she walks towards the gate of the Agreste mansion, she presses the doorbell, she hums as she waits.

Through a speaker, Natalie informed Bri that she should go back since Felix has fallen onto the stairs, and is waiting for the ambulance to come. When Bri heard what Natalie said, she dropped the cookies, fear on her face, as tears poured through her eyes, she banged the gate, telling Natalie to let her in.

When alowed in, Bri ran up to Felix, as she hugs him, begging him to wake up, blood flows from Felix's forehead, as Bri cries, she prayed.

"F-felix, wake up! Wake up! P-please!"

"I can't lose you, not now!"

"You promised! You promised to be my boyfriend when we are older!"

"You promised to marry me!"

"P-please... I-i can't leave without you."

Bri cries out loud, as the pain in her heart increases, she suddenly gasped, as she clutches onto her chest, she breathes heavily, as she struggles the pain, Natalie gasped as she runs to call the ambulance to hurry up, as she runs back to aid Bri.

Bri was breathing in and out, as tears flows from her eyes, memories of her and Felix flow through her mind, as she cries, as the pain in her heart, increases, she blinks a few times, with her final moments before losing conscious, she kisses Felix, as she pulls back, she closed her eyes, and with her last breath, she whispered,

"I love you Felix"

Bri lost conscious and sleeps on Felix, Natalie struggling to wake Bri up, as she prepares to call, the Cheng family, matters became worse when Mr. Agreste, burst through the doors.

"Felix! Natalie! What happen!?"

"S-sir, Miss Cheng came over, and almost had a heart attack, and now she lost conscious, Felix falled over the stairs and lost conscious too!"

"What?! Have you call the ambulance?!"

"Yes sir, they are on their way!"

"This can't wait! Bring the kids to the car! I'll drive!"

"Alright sir!"

Natalie carries both Felix and Bri into the car, as Mr Agreste, starts the car, he speeds to nearest Hospital.

"Please come back to me, Felix"

"Miss Cheng, stay alive for Felix."

"Please"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you comments, for the first chapter!


	3. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Bri are at the brink of death! Will they be saved? Or will these be an end to our child lovers?

"Wake up!"

"Felix!"

Felix opened his eyes wide as he sees a bright light and blurry ceilings, he gets up slowly, as his eyesight slowly gets better, he sees his dad, looking at him with teary eyes, and says

"Father?"

"Felix! You're awake!"

Mr. Agreste hugs Felix as he says,

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, father."

"As long you are alright."

"What happen to me?"

"You fell down the stairs, I'll go inform the doctor, that you're awake."

"Oh ok"

As Mr Agreste walks out of the room, Felix puts his hand on his head, as he tries to remember what had happen before he lost conscious, he tries, and tries, but he couldn't make out anything, all he remembers is darkness.

* * *

 

Bri wakes up in the hospital room, her eyes looking so sleepy, as she looks around, her eyes stopped at the sight of her teary parents, and her sobbing little sister, Marinette.

"Mom? Dad? Mari? What's going on?"

"Oh Bri! My baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but before you lost conscious, you almost had a heart attack."

"H-how?"

"Your mom''s side had a history of having heart problems, it was a miracle,your mom skipped it, but..."

"but...?"

"When you were born, the doctor says that you inherited the heart problem, and as you grow older, we didn't want to tell you, since you never had any problems till now..."

"We're so sorry, Bri, if only I had tell you back then, you wouldn't had to suffer..."

"It's alright, mom, but what about Mari?"

"She doesn't have it, the doctors checked her many times."

"Thank god."

"Mari? Please stop crying, I'm right here."

"S-sis?, p-please don't leave me ever again."

"I won't, I promise."

"So how did I get here?"

"Y-you don't remember?"

"No.., not really..."

"W-wait, let me get the doctor to check on you first."

"Alright."

* * *

 

After both Felix and Bri were examined by the doctors, Mr Agreste and Bri's parents gathered in a room to hear the results.

"Doctor, is anything wrong with Felix?"

"Doc, please tell me, my Bri is alright."

"Mr. Agreste, after falling from the stairs, and with his head being the one most injured, he is now suffering from amnesia, and has forgotten the past few years."

"W-what?! Is there a way to cure it?!

"Not really, it depends on the human brain, but I promise you the amnesia is not permanent."

"Thank god..."

"What about our daughter?"

"Miss Cheng, is also suffering from amnesia, with the same period of time as Mr. Agreste's son, as well considering her heart disease."

"Will this affect her heart disease to grow stronger?"

"Afraid not, it won't, please have your daughter to avoid any traumatic experience to avoid the cause of another heart attack, its possible that the next time, she might not live."

"A-alright, we'll try our best."

"Alright, then I'll bring you all the release papers."

"Alright."

The doctor leaves, as Mr Cheng, hugs his wife as she starts to cry. Mr. Agreste looks over to the Chengs, as he starts to talk,

"Mr Cheng, I do believe that your daughter and my son, knows each other since childhood."

"Yes, Bri has always liked Felix, and they share many memories."

"Yes, since the amnesia might cause your daughter another heart attack if she were to find out, she had forgotten Felix, it might shock her."

"Are you suggesting, we hide her amnesia, and the memories she took, away from her?"

"Yes, I will do the same for my son, as well."

"Are you sure, about this?"

"Yes, do you agree that in terms, if each were to find out, we will reveal to them."

"I-i don't know..."

"Mr Cheng, do know your daughter's life depends on the decision you make now."

"A-alright, I agree."

"Good, even if they were to meet, do not further them to remember anything."

"I know."

"Alright then, other than catering business, this is the last time we see each other, as families of our children."

"Alright."

* * *

 

Years had passed, and many things has happened, Bri and Felix are now 15 years old, Marinnete is now 10 years old, Adrien is also 10 years old, but he is still in a coma. Felix, who grew colder, without memories of Bri, the only happiness and joy that he has, he became the image of his father, he never wanted to be. Bri, she still is that preppy and joyful girl, she has always been.

Tikki and Plagg, both love their partners, of course Plagg, loves teasing his partner, when in bringing him bad luck. Tikki and Plagg was always aware of each others presence, but decided to keep their masters identity a secret to them.

Bri is now on a one-sided love with Felix, where as Felix now, still rejects Bri, of course he he loves Ladybug, but he also doesn't want pull Bri into his curse, because he needs a Ladybugs kiss, to break his curse.

As the rain pours heavily, Bri stands at the entrance of the school, looking at the rain, as she looks to the direction of her house, she thought out to  herself, whether she should just dash back home.

"Don't, you'll slipped and fall, and you'll get wet."

Bri turned around as she sees Felix standing right next to her.

"F-felix??"

"Yes?"

"Oh um, it's alright, these aren't my favorite clothes anyway."

"Are you sure? I heard you shouting to Ms. Cecile, that you wore your favorite choice of clothing today."

"Oh! Um, did I?"

"Sigh, come on..."

"Huh?"

"I'm walking you back home."

"R-really?"

"Don't make me repeat it twice."

"Alright, alright."

Bri walks side by side with Felix, as they walk under the umbrella, towards Bri's house.

"Say Felix?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the rain?"

"It's water pouring from the sky."

"Sigh, so straight-forward."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think its the tears that everyone sheds when they're sad..."

"Huh...?"

"Not everyone is happy, and even those who says they are, they aren't."

"I guess that's how your imagination works."

"Sad, right?" Anyways, thanks for walk me back."

"Your welcome."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

As Bri was about to walk in, she turns around and,

"Felix!"

Felix turns around, and says

"Yes?"

"Always smile, and when you are sad, frown, so that I'll know that you are okay, and when you're not."

"Fine."

As both turned around as they said their final goodbyes, both whispered,

"I love you Felix."

"Stay away from me, Bri."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments!


	4. Gleam of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Bri and Felix do, when some light is shed?

As each day passes by, Bri stills follows Felix, as Felix still tries to avoid Bri, for her sake. As class were about to start, and the students were settling down, screams were heard in Paris.As the students looked out the window, Bri and Felix rushed out, without noticing each others.

An akuma had attacked the city, the victim was Annalise Beaucop, an assistant of a bug company, much would think it would be the Agreste fashion, because of how mean, and strict Mr. Agreste is. And it is, due to Ms. Beaucop, who is always careless, and clumsy, Mr. Agreste fired her.

Ms. Beaucop was NOT happy, and Hawkmoth took this as an opportunity to akumatize her. Therefore, she became the "Castrophea", a name fit for a villain, that turns every persons life upside down, everyone who was zapped by her beam, were to suffer bad luck.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were on their way, as they jump through the roofs of Paris, they reached where Castrophea was wreaking havoc.

"Hello, m'lady, how shall we deal with this villain?"

"Well, kitty, I assume that the akuma is in her hairpin."

"Well, well, why don't we do our normal tactics?"

"You distract, while I go for the win?"

"Exactly, m'lady."

"Alright! Let's go!"

Ladybug stands by at a near roof , waiting for the right chance to strike, as Chat Noir runs up to Castrophea.

"Hey! Castrophea! There's only one city for one unlucky cat here!

"Oh... Chat Noir! I'm sure you'll be in more of a worse situation as I steal that miraculous of yours!"

"Come at me, then! See who has the most bad luck!"

As Castrophea takes the bait, Ladybug quickly uses her lucky charm and strikes on the hairpin of Castrophea, she screams, as a gleam of light surrounds her, as she turns back to her former self.

When the lucky charms turns everything back as to they once were, Ladybug and Chat Noir, was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 

Back at school, Felix and Bri came in, as they notice each other, Bri was blushing as she bit her lip.

"Oh, Miss. Cheng, what a coincidence it is, that we are both late for class."

"Um, yes, I got caught up in something."

"Well, might as well go in, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, let's go in."

As Bri walked pass Felix, Felix couldn't get his mind off about something.

<Is Bri, Ladybug?>

"No..., miss Ceeng, is too clumsy, but then their personalities do quite match."

"Psst, Plagg! Come here!"

"Ugh.. what is it, Felix?" said the kwami as it peeks out of Felix's pocket.

"Do you sense Ladybug's presence anywhere?"

"Yea, why?"

"Is it possible that it could be her?"

Plagg looks at the direction where Bri is sitting, as he was about to say yes, he remembered about the amnesia, and how he and Tikki promise to not to reveal their identity.

"Uh... no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and I'm sure you doubt it too."

"Yes, I guess."

"She can't possibly be Ladybug"

* * *

 

Bri plays with her pencil as she sits at her desk, she draws Felix's face as she somehow started to sketch out Chat noir's face over Felix's.

"Eh? Oh, guess I got a bit too caught up."

"But... why? They look almost... the same?"

"No... can't be. Can it?"

"Kitty is so different from Felix, and... maybe I can ask Tikki."

"Tikki, come out for a sec."

"Yes, Bri?"

"Is Felix... by any chance Chat Noir?"

"Huh?!"

"Shh!"

"Oh.. sorry, I mean, no, he uh isn't."

"I guess so, bot their personalities are so different, its kinda impossible."

"Guess he isn't Chat Noir..."

As both Bri and Felix goes through their school life, that question still lingers in their head, 

"Is Bri Ladybug?

"Could Felix be Chat Noir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!


	5. Lovers Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessed and what will you get?

It was a nice autumn day, Bri was focused, she knew what she wanted to say to him, to confess to him, and with the perfect batch of cookies. Bri was excited, she knew Felix had turned her down, may times, but she never gave up, she had hope. She was determined to at least, make him go on one date with her.

As lunch break had started, Bri walks to the corner table near the autumn tree, where Felix was sitting, he was drinking a cup of coffee, as he reads a novel. Bri came up to him and sat down.

"Hi Felix."

"Hello, miss Cheng."

"Oh um, I made some cookies for you."

"Oh set them on the table, thank you."

"Y-your welcome, a-and um.."

"Yes? Is there anything else would you like to say?"

"Alright, I'm gonna say it."

"Then please do."

"Felix, I love you, please go on a date with me."

"Sigh, Bri..."

"Y-yes..."

"I apologize, I do not feel the same way, as I have feelings for someone else."

"O-oh..."

"But, we can still be acquaintances."

"Y-you mean friends, right?"

"Yes, call it what you like."

"Alright, even if i'm rejected, I wish you luck on confessing to the one you like, then..."

"Thank you, you can stay if you like."

* * *

 

As lunch had ended, Bri still put on a smile, even though she was quite depressed, and what Bri said lasts got Felix pondering

<Should I confess to Ladybug?>

"Maybe..."

As school was finish, Bri took the long way back home, she needed to think.

"Sigh, I wonder who's the lucky gal that has Felix head over heels for her..."

As Tikki comes out, and sits on Bri's shoulder.

"Aww, Bri, it's alright, you have me~"

"Hehe, you're right, Tikki, I guess... as long I get to be around Felix, I'm fine..."

She knew she wasn't when she said that, she knew she lied, but still she had to respect Felix's wishes.

* * *

 

As night falls, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their daily patrol around the city. As Ladybug stands on the Eiffel tower, Chat Noir just hop in, and teased

"My my m'lady, you are quite the sight for sore eyes."

"Aww, kitty, no flirting on patrol."

"C'mon, there's no akuma right now."

"You never know, we need to keep our eyes peeled."

"Then look at me, m'lady."

As Chat Noir kneels down on one foot, Ladybug gasped as she took a step back, and Chat Noir pulls out a single rose.

"M'lady, ever since we became partners, I have never laid my eyes on any girl but you, you that shines bright in the night, the one who is my luck to my bad luck, the ladybug to my black cat, the girl who will lift my curse and the girl who I wish to love and be loved by. Please accept my feelings for you."

"K-kitty, I-i..."

Ladybug was stunned, she was tearing up at the words that Chat said, although it was kind of cheesy, but she loved it, but Bri knew her heart, still beats for Felix, there were times, where she considered Chat as someone she loves, but she didn't.

"Kitty, I-im sorry, but I don't feel for you the way I feel for another, although I got rejected by him, my heart still beats for him, and I'm sorry I can't love you, but I still want you to be my partner, you are the best friend, and no one could ever replace you."

"My, m'lady, I'm sad that you love another, but those last words did comfort me, but my heart will still be with you, forever."

"Alright, then, partners till the end?"

"Partners till the end."

Ladybug and Chat shared their first bumps, as they suddenly came in for a hug, both turned to return to their patrols, as each turned back against each other, their faces showed their unhappiness, their depression, as each whispered,

"I love you, Ladybug."

"I love you, Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	6. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both rejected, both depress, what happens if both are together.

It was a rainy day, Bri was in the library with her nose in a book, she had to stay back till she had her work done, she had to read some of Shakespeares most famous works, she included Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and lastly Taming of The Shrew. She had to read each of these works till the end, and summarize them from the beginning till the end, it was quite a hard task, but worth 50% of her grade.

She let out a long sigh as she gotten to work, little did she know, on the opposite side of where she was, Felix was also doing the same task, as she was. Both lied against the bookshelves, unknowingly that both seemed to leaned against each others backs, as they quietly read Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

 

“Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.”

-William Shakespeare

As Bri read this quote in the book many times, she sighed to herself and thought

'If only it were that easy...'

A tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away and sighed.

* * *

“A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

-William Shakespeare

To Felix, he thought Romeo and Juliet, was tragic love story, it was cursed to end in a tragedy when they first laid eyes on each other, just like how Felix's end up one-sided and rejected..., he sighed to himself and lowered his head.

* * *

 

Night fell, Felix knew it was time for him to go, even though his father overseas again, he needed some rest. As he walks, he spotted a familiar sight, that was laying against the bookshelf, sleeping peacefully and book in hand.

He sighed to himself, he knew what he had to do, he placed the books back, and he carried Bri up in his shoulders, as he was walking out, Bri opened her eyes slowly, and was speechless.

"F-f-felix??"

"Yes?"

"W-why are you carrying me?"

"You were sleeping in the library, I couldn't have left you there, I'm not that cold."

"T-thanks, but could you let me down p-please"

"Alright"

Felix slowly let Bri down, and she was completely red, she felt so embarrassed with herself.

"So um, did you confess to her?"

"Huh? Oh... um yea, I got... rejected too."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask..."

"No, um it's alright."

"Then, if you don't mind, tell me how you felt after being rejected, don't hide it."

"I-i guess, I felt sad, she loved another, she still wants me as her close friend, but that's who I'll ever be and never more..."

"Felix..."

"Then, Bri, tell me what did you feel when I rejected you."

"Huh? Oh... I felt sad too, well heart-broken honestly, I've never felt the most before when I met you, I've never cried the most after a rejection, I've never hoped the most before I met you, I guess to me, you were my everything, even if you didn't want to be."

"Well, let's lean on each other, we both can comfort each others sadness together, shall we?"

"W-we shall!"

As Felix and Bri walked under the umbrella together, under the moonlight sky, inside they both were still alone.

There's always two sides to a coin.

Two sides in yin and yang.

Two sides to evil and good.

Two sides to dark and light.

Two sides to luck and cursed.

* * *

As Felix finds himself lying down watching the night sky and the stars spread out, he starts to wonder whether, was he ever alone?

As Bri lies down and thinks to herself, what if she had not met Felix?

Theres an if in life,

 

A lie in believe,

An end in friend,

An ex in next,

An us in trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!!


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these flashes of moments of?

As Felix and Bri continued from that day on, that they would lean on each other, and comfort each other, was it fate that brought them to be with each other? Or was it just a mere coincidence.

As Felix was walking up to his locker, he got a sudden headache, he puts his hand on his head, as he closes his eyes, a headache was never this painful before, and something flashes in his mind 

"Here, your hands are freezing right?"

"B-but what about you?"

"No worries, I have a spare in my pocket."

"Th-thank you."

"Are you building a snowman, can i join too?'

"O-of course!"

"Alright, let's do our best!"

Felix opens his eyes, as he wobbles back and forth for a while, he shakes his head, as he blinks a few times, he wondered what was that, he knew it was him talking, but who was that girl, and a snowman? Was it during the snow season? He shakes his head, as he ignores the subject for now. He walks up to up his locker, and unsurprisingly, he knew there would be a box of cookies there, he smiled, as he took it and puts it in his bag.

* * *

 

During lunch, he sat at his usual place, near the big tree, as he took out the cookies and set it on the table, he took a sip of his coffee and took a bite of the cookie. Soon, Bri came by and sat down.

"Hey Felix!"

"Hello, Bri."

"Do you like the cookies."

"Yes, I'm grateful for it, thank you."

"Oh, uh- your welcome."

"Felix, does coffee really tastes good?"

"Well yes, for me it does, but I think you'll dislike it."

"You sure? Can I try?"

"I guess... here."

Bri took a sip of the coffee, as she sets the cup down, she sticked out her tongue in a bit of disgust.

"Ew... it's bitter!!"

"Haha, yes, that is why I enjoy it with your sweet cookies."

"You should of have warn me."

"Now wheres the fun in that?"

Felix grinned as Bri puts, but both later finding themselves giggling.

Suddenly, Felix gotten another headache which was even worse! He yelps in pain, as Bri asks him what was wrong, and a white flash appears in his head, showing him a moment.

"I-is this really what they called "Love at First Sight?"

"I-i guess s-so."

"Well, I-i'm glad its with you, Felix."

"Same, here, Bri."

They looked at each other with romantic faces, as they lean on each other, the snow falls, as children plays in the park.

"Say, Felix, when we grow up, promise me, you'll be my boyfriend."

"I promise not only to be your boyfriend, but your husband."

*Bri was flustered as she heard "husband"

"Hey, Marriage is a bit far isn't it?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't choose anyone else above you."

"Same, I-i love you, Felix."

"I-i love you too, Bri."

When Felix opens his eyes, it was wide opened, and he was sweating, he turned to look at Bri, as she was concerned.

"Felix, are you alright!?"

"Huh? Oh.. yes, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"N-no, it's alright..."

As the bell rang, both looked toward the direction of class.

"Well, Bri, we better get going, better not be late for class."

"Oh.. um alright."

As Felix walks in fronts of Bri, Bri looks at him with a worried face, she wonders what's wrong with him, she was very concerned.

Felix was thinking about what he just saw in that flash, that was a younger him, he couldn't see the girls face, but he heard the words, he told Bri, that he loved her, but when did that happen? How could he forget? He was distraught, he needed answers, he couldn't ask Bri, not yet, and she didn't seem to remember it either, but then she could have, since she had feelings for him.

He knew what he had to do, after school, he will ask Bri, about it, and if any more these so-called memories came by, he might be able to put the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos!


	8. Miracles lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are miracles? Something wonderful? Something blessed? How are they made?

The next day, Felix was about to walk to school, when he suddenly got a call from the hospital, as he heard what happen, he dropped the phone and dashed out. Felix dashed all the way to the hospital, where his little brother, Adrien, had woken.

"How is he?!" 

Felix shouted as he ran into Adrien's room, he looked at Adrien, who was staring at him, with a smile, tears formed in Felix's eyes, as he ran up and hugged his brother.

"You're my brother, Felix, right?"

"Y-yes! A-adrien!"

"Where's our parents?"

Felix stopped crying, he looked up at Adrien, with teary eyes, and said

"Mom is gone, Dad is overseas..."

Adrien's eyes widen, tears began to formed, as both brothers cried and comfort each other in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Bri was wondering where Felix was, she didn't see him all day, she texted him, and he replied saying that he was fine, and would explain everything to her tomorrow.

"Sigh, I guess if he's fine, he's fine..."

As Bri looks up to the blue sky, the wind blew her pigtails, as she closes her eyes, and falls onto the field slowly, she was at the back of the school, her favorite place to be when she wants to think peacefully...

Suddenly, her head was aching, as she saw a bright flash continuing with a moment.

   Bri and someone was building a very cute snowman, it was perfection! Bri and him were proud of themselves, as they introduce each other, and decided to be friends. Then some bullies came...

"Eh?Look here guys, couple here building a snowman."

"Hehe, so lame and so cliche."

"Such an ugly snowman, and they're proud?"

The bully walks over to the snowman and lifts his feet up, as he is preparing to destroy the hard-work and beautiful snowman, that Bri and the boy next to her built.

"W-what are you doing?!"

As the bully was close to kick the snowman, his feet was held seconds before it reached the snowman, as the unknown boy stands before it, he looks at the kid with deadly eyes, the kid stares back with trembling eyes, as he pushes the bully's feet back, the bully stumbles onto the snow.

The gang of bullies were scared, and another bully pulled Bri's hair, and was threatening the guy, who was hesitating.

 Bri suddenly bit the bully's hand, as he yelps in pain, taking that moment, she quickly kicks the guy in the balls, sending him to the ground as she stands with unknown guy.

"Come at us if you dare, you thugs!"

The group of boys were looking at Bri and unknown guy fierceness and were taking few steps back, they were scared to see a fierce tiger before them, as they were sweating, and scared, they ran the opposite way, in a flash.

The unknown person and Bri looked at each other and hugged each other as they hopped few times, when they stop, they look at each other face-to-face, as their face and lips were mere inches apart from each other, they were blushing intensely, they stare at each other for awhile, as the boy closes his eyes, and slowly bring his lips to come in. Bri closes her eyes as she and the boy shared their first kiss with each other. They kissed for few more seconds, as their lips part, their faces were still near each other.

Bri wakes up as she sweats, and gasps for air, breathing heavily, she was wondering what was that. A memory? When? Who did she kiss? She was so petrified, she didn't realize the bell had rung. She needed to think, she needed to gather all her thoughts, so she decided to go home for the day.

* * *

 

When Felix and a discharged 13-year old Adrien came home, they found their father, and Natalie, with a welcoming party, for Adrien of course. Adrien's face was full of ecstasy, his eyes shimmered as he went to hug his father.

Felix smiled, but knew when he came him, and the look that his father gave him, means he needed to talk to him. After Adrien met his father, he went on a tour with Natalie, and Felix came up to his father.

"You needed to speak with me, father?"

"Yes, come, let's go to somewhere more... private."

"Alright."

As Mr. Agreste and Felix went up to Mr. Agreste's study room, he shut the door, and let out a sigh.

"Felix, you're 16 now, aren't you?"

"Yes, and how does that concern you?"

"To make sure, the fashion business continues to succeed in the future, even after I am gone, we need to ally ourselves with the Dupont family, that's why..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, you will be engaged with the Dupont's daughter, Delphine Dupont. She is an exceptional lady, who can live up to your romantic expectation."

"But, father, I am still in school!"

"No worries, you will still attend to your studies, since miss Dupont, will enroll into your school as well."

"But-"

"No buts! This is for the future of the Agreste family!"

"A-alright..."

"Good, tomorrow, you will treat miss Dupont, with the upmost respect and kindness, as you show her your school and after that bring her out for lunch or dinner."

"Y-yes father."

"Good, now go and enjoy the rest of your evening with your brother."

"Yes, father."

Felix walks away, with gloom in his eyes, as he exits his father study room, as he walked down, Adrien came up to him with a bright smile, and Felix tried to smile as big as he can.

"Felix!!" :D

"What is it, Adrien?" :)

"What did father talked to you about?"

"Oh, nothing..., I'll be having a girlfriend soon."

"Oh really!!! Is she pretty??"

"I'm not so sure myself, haha."

"Well, I'll let you spend time with her tomorrow, but promise me the day after, that I get to spend time with you!"

"Alright, alright, I guess its fair."

"Haha, of course, you're my brother, we need to spend more time with each other!"

"Yes, let's make up for all the lost time."

"Yippe!"

Felix smiles a bit, as Adrien hops away, as he gets another memory.

Felix and Bri were on a plain field, with flowers surrounding them, they were laying down, feeling the breeze, and holding each others hands.

"Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to swear one thing to me."

"And what's that?"

"That you'll never leave my side, never marry another, never love another, and always choose me, no matter what!"

"Haha, do you really think that I'll choose someone else?"

"Just swear it to me!!"

"Alright, alright..."

"I, Felix Agreste, swore to never leave Bridgette Du-pain Cheng's side, to never marry another, to never love another, and to always choose her, no matter what, and till death do us part, even in afterlife, I will love her forever."

"Yay!"

"How was that?"

"It was sweet, and romantic!"

"And I meant every word of it."

"Aww, Felix! You're making me blush!!"

"You're cute when you blush."

"Hehe... you know, Felix..."

"Hmm?"

"I really love you."

"I love you too, Bri, always."

As Felix and Bri both shared a passionate kiss, as the winds blows, flowers flew in the sky, it was a perfect moment, and the perfect time.

Felix opens his eyes, as his face saddens...

"I-i'm sorry, Bri, in the end, I broke my promise..."

Tears starts to rolls down Felix's cheeks, as he wipes it offs, he was about to call Bri, but she hasn't been online since morning, he guessed that she must have been really tired. 

He decided to talk to her about everything tomorrow. 

Thing is, will he get the chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	9. Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one is at the peak of death? Will the one be saved? Or scattered into ashes.

The day had just started out, both Felix and Bri had gloomy faces, during lunch, they sat together, and that's when the atmosphere got intense.

"Hey Felix."

"Hey Bri."

"So, why didn't you come yesterday?"

"Oh, um Adrien, my little brother, just woke up from a coma."

"That's nice, I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Yea, and um, my fiancé is coming here after lunch is over."

"Oh, that's- wait what?! Your fiancé?!"

"Yea, father had arranged me to be engage with Miss Dupont."

"You mean, the model of Dupont Deluxe, miss Delphine Dupont?"

"Yea, her, this is to help expand the Agreste company."

"Oh, I guess... you didn't really had a choice?"

"No, not really..."

"Thought so..."

"Bri, do you-"

"Mr. Agreste, I presume?"

Felix was about to ask Bri, the most important question, till this  ~~bitch~~ fine lady, a beautiful,with long chestnut-brown hair, vibrant blue eyes and a pale slender form. She walks in with a chic outfit that you could find most celebrities wearing, as she intervene in Bri's and Felix's conversation.

"Yes, may I ask who is asking?"

"Dupont, Delphine Dupont, your fiancé."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, miss Dupont." 

As Felix greeted, he bows and places a kiss on her hand, though he was not liking it, Bri as well.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Delphine."

"Then please call me, Felix."

"Well, Felix, may you introduce me to your friend."

"Of course, this is Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, the daughter of a bakery nearby."

"Oh, how lovely, miss Cheng, you don't mind if I steal Felix, do you?"

"No its alright." 

Bri was trying to smile, although she really wanted to slap that  ~~bitch~~ woman.

"Well then, come Felix, mind giving me a tour."

"Not at all, come with me."

As Delphine locks her arms with Felix, as they walk away, Bri looked at them, and then she looked down on the ground, with a gloom face. Delphine looks back, grinning, as she turns back to the front, she lays her head on Felix.

"So, this is the school you attend for your studies?"

"Yes, it is, let me show you the gardens."

* * *

 

Bri was at her hangout, the peaceful field, behind the school, to get her, you had to go through the bushes, no one really paid any mind to the back of the school, since there were really no access to there.

Bri lies down on the field, feeling the breeze, she closes her eyes, and another seemingly memory came up.

Bri and the boy were lying on a field of flowers, they both were holding hands, and the boy turned to her.

"Bri?"

"Hm?"

"You are amazing, and I love you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then swear to me, you will never leave my side, love another, marry another, till death do us part."

"That kind of sounds cheesy."

"Say it, say it, say it, say it!!."

"Alright, alright."

"I swore that I will never leave your side, love another, or marry another, to be there you, in sickness and health, till death do us part."

"Yippe!"

"Now, its your turn, Bri."

"No! It's too cheesy."

"Hey! I said it, you too!"

"No!"

Suddenly, the boy and Bri were playing with each other, then the boy got on top on Bri, and grin, as she looked at him.

"Say it..."

"Fine..."

"I, Bri, swore to never leave you, to never love another, to never marry another, to be there for you, in sickness and health, till death do us part."

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Now get off me."

"Nope."

"C'mon.. you're heavy..."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine, but first-"

The boy leans in as he closes his eyes, Bri knew what he was doing, as she closes her eyes, the both shared a passionate kiss, as they both felt the breeze, as the flowers blew along with the wind, and as the sun shines brightly.

Their lips both drifted apart, as both of them whispered to each other.

"I love you."

Bri wakes up, she is still oblivious to who that unknown lover, she decides to go home for the day, since she can't stand seeing Felix with Delphine.

* * *

 

It was a peaceful night, or so it seemed to be,Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol, both were jumping around Paris, till they decided to take a break on the Eiffel tower.

"How are you, m'lady?"

"Fine, I guess..."

"Is something bothering you, m'lady?"

"No, it's nothing..."

As Chat Noir was about to ask again, Ladybug jumped into action, yelling at Chat, saying she saw Hawkmoth, and Chat followed her.

Chat, and Ladybug were in a quiet room with large windows, seeing all of Paris.

"This must be his lair."

"A fitting lair, for a fitting villain."

Suddenly, as Chat and Ladybug were far from each other, a cane started to fly thought the air, it barely hit Ladybug, but it hit Chat Noir, in the stomach.

"Chat!"

Ladybug ran up to Chat, who is coughing out blood, and Ladybug pulled out the cane, and held him in her arms.

"Kitty, don't die on me, please."

"It's a-alright m'lady."

"No! It isn't!"

As the timer on Chat's ring ran out, he turned into Felix, and dleft Ladybug speechless.

"I didn't want you to know, m'lady."

Ladybug was till speechless, as she whispers.

"De-transform."

Ladybug has de-transformed, and Bri was Ladybug, Felix was speechless as well.

"Bri? You're Ladybug?"

"Yea, and you Felix, you're Caht Noir."

"Pretty small world, ain't it?"

"Hush, Tikki, can you cure him?"

"Yes, but it'll take me a moment."

"It's alright, just patch him up."

As Tikki flew to heal Felix, both Felix and Bri got a massive headache, and all of their memories came back to them in mere seconds. When they opened their eyes, tears started to formed from each others eyes, as Bri went to hug Felix, and Felix and Bri shared a passionate kiss, that had been long waiting.

"Felix! I-i love you, I can't believe I forgotten you!"

"Me, neither.

"Nice job, keeping your promise."

"Hey~ I had no idea that time, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now that we both are together again."

"I'm sure my father and maybe your parents knew about this, let's ask them."

"I think we should just ask your dad, after all we need to break off the engagement."

"Oh~ I sense some jealousy."

"Stop ot, kitty."

Bri gave Felix a light punch, as both giggled.

"I love you, Felix."

"I love you too, Bri."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	10. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

It was a Sunday morning, Felix and Bri were in front of Mr. Agreste's study room, they were both holding hands, and looking at the door.

"You ready?"

"Yea, I'll always be by your side."

"I'm glad I'll be with you."

Felix sighed, as he puts his hand on the doorknob, the door suddenly opens, as Mr. Agreste came face to face with Felix and Bri.

"Yes son? May I help you?"

"Father, tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"About my memories, my past with Bri."

"Sigh, I guess there is no use hiding it, I'll tell you once the Chengs are here"

"Natalie, please call the Chengs over."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

After a while, The Chengs, Mr. Agreste, Bri and Felix were all in a room together. The atmosphere was intense, everyone was quiet.

"Please start from the beginning."

"Alright, before you both lost your memories, you two were..."

"Childhood lovers, you both loved each other, and were the best of friends, no one could break you apart."

"How did we both lose our memories."

"Felix, you fell down the stairs, and hit your head."

"Bri, my darling, because of the fear of losing Felix, you almost had a heart attack, but before you could die, you lost conscious."

"Now we understand everything, and there's another matter we would like to talk about."

"What is it, Felix?"

"Father, I would like to break off my engagement with miss Dupont, and Miss and Mr Cheng, please allow me to take your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Felix, but..."

"Father, I'm sorry, but I promised Bri since young, she would be the only one."

"Sigh, I guess this is what your mom would want me to do as well, so I will take care of the engagement with miss Dupont."

"Thank you, father."

"Don't thank me, just continue the business, and live a happy life with miss Cheng."

"Thank you."

"Papa, Mom, please?"

"It's sad, that we have to let you go, but happy that's it with the man you love, Felix, you have our condolences."

"Thank you."

"Well, we'll marry next month, after our graduation tomorrow."

"Perfect, we'll help in the arrangements if you like."

"Thanks, dad."

"I would like mama and papa to be the caterers."

"We would love to, honey."

"Thank you all for your support."

* * *

 

June 18th, it was a beautiful spring day, the flowers bloomed, as everyone gathered for the wonderful ceremony of Bridgette Du-pain Cheng and Felix Agreste wedding.

Felix, was standing at the altar with the priest, you could see he was nervous but excited.

As the wedding song started, everyone stand, as Bri in a wonderful wedding gown, with a short veil, with white roses, she walks through the hall, smiling at all her friends and family that supported her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"(Felix Agreste, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do"

"Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do."

"Repeat after me."

"I, Felix Agreste, take you Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Bridgette Du-pian Cheng, take you Felix Agreste, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Now please repeat after me as you both put the ring on each others finger."

Felix takes the ring, as he smiles at Bri, and says,

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Bri takes the ring, as she smiles at Felix, and says,

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

As Bri and Felix join their hands together, the priest says, 

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of France, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Felix and Bri faces each other and smiles, as both shares the most passionate kiss, everyone cheered, as wedding bells filled the world of Paris with happiness and joy. 

* * *

 

(Bonus)

Our Vows

Felix's own vow,

Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, the first we met, was under the white snowy day, you were the only one who came to me, and gave your hand to me, you brought light into my life, without you, I would never be here, with you, with everyone, and with true love. We gone through many hardships, forgetting each other, rejections, but we all still had hope in life, to move on, to hope for the best, and now here I am, with you, my beloved. I will always love you, I promise to be there for you through better or worst, in sickness and health, till death do us part.

Bri's own vow,

Felix Agreste, before knowing that we were childhood lovers, my heart was already stolen by you, it was fate that brought us back together, you, who I love, who was the perfect one, the one for me, also had flaws, which I will love even so. Being here with you, knowing that you love me, will forever make me happy.Theres not much I can say, because actions speaks louder than words, and our love is enough. I promise to be there for you, through all the hardships, for better or worst, in sickness and health, till death do us part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, I had fun writing these stories for y'all.


	11. Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, and now I shall end it here.

Years after the beautiful ceremony, everyone was back to their normal lives. Bri and Felix had their own house, a beautiful 3 story house, with a little plain field behind, and with little munchkins running around.

"Kids! Time for lunch!"

"Yayy!"

"Yippe!"

A little girl that looks like Felix, at about the age of 7 held her little brother's hand, that looks a bit like Bri, but at the age of 4. Now who are these kids? I'm pretty sure you all have guessed. Yes, it was Felix's and Bri's little bundle of joy. The older sister, Felicia, and her little brother, Thomas. Felicia had her father's features, her long blonde hair with blueish-grey eyes, and Thomas had his mother's dark blue hair and big blue eyes. Both were ever so adorable, you could just eat them up! (Not literally though.)

* * *

 

Now where were the other two siblings of the two family, Adrien and Marinette? They were both starting school, of course they did had a rocky start, let me present how it all started.

It was a normal day, Adrien had his first chance to attend a normal school, he always wished to make new friends and also maybe experience some love life? Just like his brother, Felix, he wanted to go through school, succeed in some subjects and have friends, a normal school life. As he sat with a new-found friend, and in front of an old childhood friend, Chloe, he thought nothing could ever get worst.

But it just did, as Adrien was about to take off the gum that Chloe stick on Mari's seat, Mari came at the wrong time where she misunderstood, when she thought Adrien was putting the gum there, but in reality, he was really trying to help.

A little while after school, it was pouring, Mari had no umbrella, Adrien came and he wave at her, but she looked away, he was sad, and he started to open his umbrella as he walks out.

"I just wanted you know, that I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear."

"I've never been to school before, I've never had friends, it's all sort of... new to me."

Adrien holds out the umbrella to Mari, as he smiles at her, and she looks at him innocently. Mari slowly grabs hold off the umbrella, as they both look at each other for a while. Suddenly, the umbrella closes on Mari, and Adrien starts to laugh, and Mari started to laugh as well.

"See you tomorrow." 

Mari drops her bags, as he walks away.

"Uh-huh, see you tomor-tomorrow, woah, why am I stammering?"

Tikki comes out and smiles

"Hey, I think I might have an idea."

Mari blushes and looks away, as Tikki flies to hug her.

Adrien was walking, as Plagg peeps out,

"First day of school, and we already have two lovebirds."

"Pft, whatever, she's just a friend, aw, a friend."

Adrien's eyes rolled back, as he shrugs and blushes, and gets in his car, and drives off. Mari looks at the car, as she starts to walk back home.

At the corner, you can see an old man, which smiles as he sees the two future heroes, Master Fu, and his kwami, Wayzz,

"Excellent choice, master."

"Those two are made for each other."

* * *

 

Now, how exactly did Tikki and Plagg change to Mari and Adrien, well, after lifting the curse on Felix, both went to see Master Fu, to give back their miraculous, and he agreed, knowing that both did a well-deserve rest from saving the world.

Will fate yet again bring Mari and Adrien together? Or will fate decide otherwise.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support with this story! I love writing these stories everyday for you guys, even balancing my schoolwork and my personal time, it was a happy moment while it lasts, and maybe I will take a break from here, and when I have a new idea, I'll be sure to share it will all of you. Till next time, then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite the romantic, and loves the concept of childhood lovers.


End file.
